Acht Jahre später
by fucking bowl of soup
Summary: Swan Queen. Nachdem Emma Regina einfach verlassen hat, steht Regina acht Jahre später vor ihrer Tür. Diese wird aber nicht von Emma geöffnet...


Anmerckung: In dieser Geschichte wird Henry überhaupt nicht erwähnt, was eigentlich merckwürdig ist, deshalb existiert er in der Geschichte nicht.

Hauptpersonen: Emma Swan, Regina Mills(/Evil Queen)

Nebenpersonen: Alison Swan (OC)

Pairing: Swan Queen (Regina & Emma)

Spioler: Keine

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keine der beiden Ladys..leider.

Es regnet stark, während Regina durch die dunklen Straßen Boston's läuft. In ihrer Hand hält sie einen kleinen Zettel, auf den sie einen kurzen Blick wirft, bevor sie vor einem der großen Häuser stehen bleibt.

Sie mustert es einen Augenblick, dann geht sie die kleine Steintreppe vor dem Haus hinauf und berachtet die Klingel. 'Swan' steht in Druckustaben darauf.

Die Braunhaarige armetet einen Moment durch und drückt die Klingel.

Einige Sekunden, die ihr wie Stunden vorkommen, passiert garnichts, dann geht im Haus das Licht an und jemand öffnet die Tür.

Vor Regina steht ein sieben jähriges, blondes Mädchen und sieht sie an.

Regina schluckt, bevor sie anfängt zu sprechen. „Ich wollte zu Emma Swan, ist sie da?" „Ja, einen Moment!" das Mädchen lächelt sie freundlich an bevor sie zur Seite tritt. „Sie können drinnen warten, wenn sie möchten." „Gern." Regina geht an dem Mädchen vorbei in einen großen Flur und schliesst die Tür hinter sich.

Geradeaus ist eine große Holztreppe, die das junge Mädchen bis zur Hälfte hoch geht. „Mom? Da ist jemand für dich!"

Die Ältere beobachtet sie dabei und weitet bei dem Wort „Mom" leicht die Augen. Dabei war es offensichtlich, die junge Blondiene war Emma wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. „Komme sofort!" Hört man Emma von oben rufen und Regina zittert beim Klang ihrer Stimme leicht. Fast acht Jahre lang hatte sie diese Stimme nicht mehr gehört und trotzdem weiß sie genau wie sie klingt.

Emma's Tochter geht die Treppe wieder nach unten und an Regina vorbei. „Sie kommt gleich." sagt sie, bevor sie weiterläuft und in einen anderen Raum verschwindet.

Oben hört man Schritte, welche der Treppe immer näher kommen und Regina wird jede Sekunde aufgeregter. Die Schritte haben jetzt die Treppe erreicht und Regina sieht die blonde Frau nach unten laufen. Mitten auf der Treppe, als sie Regina bemerckt, bleibt Emma stehen. Die Wasserflasche, die sie in der Hand hat, rutscht raus und rollt die Treppe runter, bis sie direkt vor Regina's Füßen liegen bleibt.

„Hallo Emma." Regina hebt die Flasche auf und streckt sie Emma entgegen, während diese die Treppe runterläuft. Emma nimmt die Flasche und betrachtet ihr Gegenüber dabei. „Danke...Hallo Regina...Was machst du hier?"

Einige Sekunden lang starren die beiden Frauen sich nur an, bis Regina endlich anfängt zu sprechen. „Das weiß ich selbst nicht.."

Sie sieht zu Boden und dann wieder zu Emma. „Du warst einfach weg..und ich hab versucht dich zu finden." Emma will etwas sagen, aber Regina kommt ihr zuvor. „Du warst einfach so weg und niemand wusste wo du warst, Emma."

In Regina's Stimme sind Entäuschung und Verletztheit zu hören.

„Es tut mir so leid!" Die Blonde legt ihre Hand auf Regina's Schulter. „Aber ich konnte nicht da bleiben...ich hatte einen Grund!"

„Oh ja! Den habe ich eben gesehen!" Regina schubst Emma's Hand von ihrer Schulter und obwohl sie versucht sauer zu klingen, hört es sich traurig an.

„Bitte lass es mich dir erklären Regina!" Die Angesprochene nickt. „Dann erklär es mir!"

Die beiden Frauen sitzen mit einem Glas Wein an einem Tisch und Emma erklärt Regina alles. „..und ich wusste nicht wie ich es dir sagen sollte! Du musst verstehen ich war an dem Abend total betrunken und es war wirklich nicht meine Absicht dir wehzutuhen, also hab ich es für mich behalten!"

Regina hört Emma die ganze Zeit zu, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Ich hab dich geliebt, wirklich! Fast zwei Monate später war ich beim Arzt und hab erfahren, dass ich schwanger bin. Ich wusste nicht was ich tuhn sollte, ich konnte es dir einfach nicht mehr erzählen! Wäre ich von vorne rein ehrlich gewessen...aber so konnte ich es dir wirklich nicht sagen! Ich war schon fast im zweiten Monat und ich wusste wie dich das verletzten würde, außerdem hättest du mir nie wieder vertrauen können."

Emma nimmt Regina's Hand in ihre.

„Es tut mir so leid! Drei Tage nachdem ich es erfahren habe und du nicht zu Hause warst, hab ich meine Sachen gepackt und hab die Stadt verlassen, ich wusste wirklich nicht was ich sonst tuhn sollte.

Es war wirklich keine leichte Endtscheidung und nach nicht mal einem Tag habe ich sie schon bereut, aber ich konnte nicht mehr zurück zu dir. Ich konnte nicht wieder schwanger bei dir auftauchen, nachdem ich einfachso weg war!"

Die beiden sehen sich in die Augen, während Emma weiter spricht.

„Aber glaub mir, ich hab immer an dich gedacht und daran zu dir zurück zu gehen, ich hab mich nur nie getraut. Nachdem ich dann eine Tochter bekommen hatte, war schon mehr als ein halbes Jahr vorbei. Ich war mir sicher, dass du schon längst jemand neues gefunden hast und mich längst vergessen hattest."

„Ich hab dich nie vergessen Emma, das könnte ich niemals! Ich hab dich geliebt!" „Ich weiß und ich dich auch, aber ich dachte jemand wie du findet schnell jemand neues..und vergisst mich schnell."

Obwohl Regina sauer darüber ist, dass Emma sie betrogen hat, hat sie nie aufgehört sie zu lieben. Die Braunhaarige sieht der Jüngeren, ihr gegenüber einen Augenblick lang wortlos in die Augen und schliesst die Lücke zwischen den beiden dann, indem sie ihre Lippen auf die der Blonden presst.

Der Kuss dauert nicht lange, bis Regina sich wieder löst und Emma endschuldigend ansieht. „Es tut mir leid Emma, ich..." Sie kommt nicht dazu auszusprechen, als sie wieder die Lippen der Anderen auf ihren spürt. Diesmal dauert der Kuss länger und ist intensiver. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen sehen beide glücklich aus. „Ich liebe dich, Regina!" „Ich dich auch!"

„Mom?" Die beiden hören Emma's Tochter aus dem Nebenzimmer rufen. „Ich komme sofort, Ali!" Emma steht auf und hält Regina die Hand hin.

„Ich hab dir noch garnicht meine Tochter Alison vorgestellt!" sag sie und zieht die Ältere mit sich ins Kinderzimmer.

„Was ist den los?" Emma sieht ihre kleine Tochter fragend an.

„Mom? Kannst du mir etwas vorlesen?" fragt das Mädchen seine Mutter und sieht dabei kurz zu der Frau neben ihr.

„Natürlich Süße, sofort." Emma zeigt auf Regina und lächelt ihre Tochter dabei an. „Das ist meine Freundin Regina, sie darf doch sicher mitlesen, oder?" Emma sieht kurz zu Regina, dann wieder zu ihrer Tochter. „Na klar." sagt das Mächen und lächelt Regina an. „Ich bin Alison."

Regina lächelt zurück. „Freut mich!" sagt sie und die beiden Frauen lesen dem Mädchen eine Geschichten aus ihrem Lieblingsbuch vor, einem Märchenbuch.

Nachdem die beiden fertig sind mit vorlesen setzten sie sich auf die Terasse und reden, wähend sie die Weinflasche von vorhin leeren. Sie sitzen einfach nur da und reden und trinken. Als die Flasche leer ist küssen sie sich wieder.

Beide sind glücklich und diesmal sieht es so aus als würde es ein „glücklich bis in alle Ewigkeiten" geben.


End file.
